


Graveyard Shift

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad First Impressions, F/F, Human AU, amethyst is thirsty and peridot is cute, awkward first meetings, kinda silly, more or less fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: For Amethyst, a graveyard shift at 7-Eleven is her dream job. Nothing ever happens--she just gets to chill.And then Peridot walks in.





	

Your name is Amethyst Diaz, and you actually kind of love your job.

 

Most people wouldn’t jump at the chance to work the graveyard shift at 7-Eleven. You, however, love it. It’s practically empty at night, most of the time, and that gives you plenty of time to just chill behind the counter and do nothing, or to help yourself to shitty microwave burritos and those Hostess Cupcakes knockoffs with blatantly fake peanut butter filling and that nacho cheese that everyone knows isn’t even cheese. 

 

(In your defense, you  _ do _ pay for them.)

 

So far, this night’s been a quiet one, as is usually the case. You’ve only had one customer, early in your shift, and that was a quick transaction--just a guy who needed a pack of Marlboros and had no desire to make small talk. 

 

You’re standing in front of the counter now, leaning against it as you browse the internet and blast terrible guilty-pleasure screamo on your phone. This? This is why you took this specific job. This is  _ bliss. _

 

You’re so chill right now, in fact, that you don’t notice the little chime of the door opening, or the girl walking up to you.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be  _ working _ ?” she shouts, right in your face, and that  _ does _ make you take notice. “Turn off that awful music and help me out here!”

 

You roll your eyes, but close the music app anyway. “Dude,” you finally say, “you like,  _ just _ walked in here. You’re the first customer in  _ literal hours _ . It ain’t like I had anything better to do.” You set your phone down on the counter, and look the girl over--she’s actually pretty cute, in a mousy, awkward sorta way. “Sup?”

 

“Have you not noticed that it’s  _ pouring _ outside? I’m a mile away from my apartment and my stupid bus pass isn’t working for some cloddy reason, I need an umbrella right now!”

 

“Whoa, chillax, babe.”

 

“ _ Don’t _ call me ‘babe.’”

 

“Whatever, babe.” Okay, you will freely admit that you’re being an asshole right now, but in your defense, so is your customer. You give as good as you get, even if you’re getting it from a modestly hot girl. “I’ll have a look for ya.”

 

Unfortunately for her, you seem to be completely sold out of umbrellas. “Yeah, we’re fresh out,” you tell her, shrugging. “Why didn’t you, like,  _ bring _ one?”

 

“I didn’t think it’d rain hard enough for me to actually  _ need _ one!”

 

“Christ, lady, calm down. Look, there’s nothing goin’ on in here, and my shift doesn’t end for another…” You check the clock on the far wall--3 AM on the dot. “Four hours. Just chill in here till the rain dies down. And if it doesn’t by then, I could, uh...drive you home.”

 

Fuck, now you’re hitting on her. You mentally facepalm--this girl is being an  _ asshole _ , why are you  _ flirting _ with her? Just because you haven’t gotten laid since you and Vidalia broke up doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have  _ standards _ .

 

Her expression softens a bit. “Wow, thanks.”

 

You grin. “My name’s Amethyst,” you tell her, gesturing to your nametag. “How ‘bout you?”

 

“Peridot. And, um, do you have any place I can plug my phone in? It’s running low on batteries.”

 

“What kinda phone?”

 

“iPhone.”

 

“Sweet, mine too. Mine’s fully charged, you can use my charger.” You wouldn’t normally offer, but it’s not like you’ve got anything better to do than to entertain this Peridot girl. It’s  _ definitely _ not because she’s kind of a babe. Nope. You are  _ totally _ doing this out of the goodness of your heart, and that heart does  _ not _ jump a little when she smiles brightly at you as she hands you her phone.

 

Nope. Definitely not.

 

\---

 

For a while, you just shoot the shit, getting to know each other. But you’ve gotta know...

 

“How did you get stuck here?”

 

“I was visiting my cousin, she started annoying me, I left, and then I found out that my bus pass had expired yesterday. And I didn’t have any cash on me, just my debit card, so I thought, ‘oh, I can just walk! It’s only two miles!’ And  _ then _ it started pouring halfway there. It’s an absolute storm, my hoodie got so soaked through that I’m freezing. So I...figured you’d probably have something to help with that.”

 

“We usually do. We musta run out of umbrellas during the day shift.” You sip your coffee--okay, it’s more of an even mix of the vile black sludge that 7-Eleven passes off as coffee and every flavor of creamer they have available, but it’s caffeinated and warm, so it works. “Want a drink?”

 

“Are you allowed to do that?”

 

“I mean, you  _ could _ buy one if you wanted. But it’s not like I don’t go through, like, four cups of this shit a night. One more on my bill won’t hurt.”

 

“...Okay.” She heads over to the coffee bar and grabs the biggest cup available, filling it with hot chocolate. 

 

“Y’know, if your hoodie is that wet, you could just take it off. I’ll put it with my jacket.” Okay, you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t offer  _ entirely _ because you’d like a bit of a better look at Peridot, but...you’ve walked around in soaked clothes before, and it’s miserable, and she  _ did _ say she was cold. 

 

“That’s a pretty good idea, actually.” She strips her dark green hoodie off and hands it to you--sure enough, it’s soaked right through. So soaked, in fact, that there’s a decent bit of water on her shirts.

 

Yes, shirts, plural. A long-sleeved green striped shirt under a gray t-shirt with one of those little green alien heads on it.  _ What a nerd. _

 

_ A nerd with really nice tits. _

 

_...Goddammit, Amethyst. You’ve just met this girl. Keep it cool. _

 

“Um, Amethyst?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you...staring at my chest?”

 

You nearly drop the sweatshirt in your panic. “Uh, I was just checking out the shirt. It’s cool.”

 

“Isn’t it? It’s my favorite shirt.”

 

_ Good save, Ame. _

 

\---

 

Once your shift ends and your coworker gets there, you clock out and take Peridot--along with her sweatshirt and phone, of course--to your car. It’s a bit of a clunker, but it does the job, and her house is only a mile away. 

 

You get there quickly, and you find yourself wishing you’d driven around with her a bit more. 

 

As she gets out of the car, she smiles at you. “Um...thanks for helping me out tonight. What’s your last name?”

 

“Diaz. Why?”

 

“I’ll add you on Facebook,” she says, and you can’t help but blush. 

 

Maybe something will come of it. Maybe you’ll just be friends. You don’t know, and you’re not sure you care. You’re just glad you met her.

  
Maybe eventful shifts aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
